


She'll be apples

by yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Chains, Collars, Dragons, Fanart, Gen, graphite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on some Camelot_fleet backstory headcanon we had developped in S1&2 about Hunith, a servant in the Camelot, meeting a recently chained Kilgarah and setting destiny in motion. This reflected some of my Thoughts about Merlin's relationship with Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll be apples

**Author's Note:**

> Title is for " _something that you say in order to tell someone that they do not need to worry and that everything will happen as it should_ ", [says](http://idioms.thefreedictionary.com/She%27ll+be+apples).
> 
> This was a fun study in style and technique to do!


End file.
